Double Double Animal Style
by forensicsfan
Summary: Sara makes a bet with Nick and wins, but she still ends up buying him a burger.


Disclaimer: No animals were harmed in the writing of this story. Oops, wrong disclaimer. Don't own them, didn't create them, don't profit from them. However, I wouldn't mind meeting George Eads for a Double Double animal style at In-N-Out.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"You know, you didn't have to do this, Sara." Nick grinned at her as he sat across from her in a booth at In-N-Out Burger.  
  
She raised an amused eyebrow. "I know, but I felt sorry for you."  
  
He chuckled. "You felt sorry for me." He just wanted to clarify the reason they sat there waiting for two chocolate shakes, two orders of fries, and one impossible tasty Double Double burger with grilled onions, which Nick referred to as animal style.  
  
She smirked at him. "It was a sure bet, the evidence said so, there was no way you were going to win."  
  
Nick looked at her curiously. "But I didn't win and you're still buying me a burger."  
  
She glanced at the table for a moment and then glanced up at him smiling. "Nick, you found most of the evidence in our case, I thought you deserved it."  
  
Nick looked a little amused. "So you think I'm a good CSI?"  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "You know you're a good CSI."  
  
Nick chuckled and glanced up as their number was called. "I think that's your cue, Sidle." He grinned as she stood up and walked up to the counter and picked up their food.  
  
She tilted her head a little as she slid the tray onto the table and sat down. She grabbed one of the shakes and pushed a straw through the lid and took a sip.  
  
Nick grabbed his burger and unwrapped it, looking at it fondly before grinning widely at Sara and taking a bite out of the sandwich. He closed his eyes and savored the hamburger making noises usually reserved for more intimate encounters.  
  
Sara giggled as she sat across from him watching the expression on his face.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her curiously. "What is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing's funny here." She tried to suppress her smile by popping a French fry laden with ketchup into her mouth and taking another sip of her shake.  
  
Nick took another bite of the burger and smiled, closing his eyes again.  
  
Sara couldn't contain her laughter and had to set her shake down on the table.  
  
Nick hadn't finished chewing but looked at Sara quizzically. "What?"  
  
"Have you ever listened to yourself when you eat one of those?" Sara was seriously amused and dipped a couple of fries into ketchup before popping them into her mouth.  
  
Nick swallowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
She started laughing again. "Nick, I'm not sure how to say this delicately, so I'll just say it bluntly. You sound like you're in the middle of having sex while you're eating that thing."  
  
A few heads turned their direction and Sara blushed slightly.  
  
Nick grinned at her. "And how would you know what I sound like when I'm having sex, Sidle?"  
  
Sara started squirming in her seat. "Uh, can we just drop this?" She stuffed a few more fries into her mouth and glanced at the table.  
  
Nick chuckled. "No way, this is far too entertaining." He began to eat his fries, grinning at Sara in the process.  
  
She narrowed her gaze at him. "Ok, so I don't know what you sound like, but I have heard similar sounds while in the act."  
  
Nick grinned at her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He was entirely amused. "Please, explain."  
  
Sara blushed. "Eat your burger."  
  
He started laughing and took another bite of his burger, waggling his eyebrows at her. He was completely enjoying Sara's discomfort around this topic.  
  
Sara popped a French fry into her mouth and sank down into her seat.  
  
"So, why did you buy me a burger?" Nick raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
Sara cleared her throat. "I told you, I felt sorry for you, and you found a lot of evidence in our case."  
  
Nick chuckled. "I've found evidence before." He took the last bite of his burger and popped it into his mouth. He began to finish off his fries.  
  
Sara wrinkled her brow, looking extremely uncomfortable. "That's true. I just didn't think the bet was fair, since I knew there was no way you were going to win."  
  
"So you felt sorry for me even though I knew the risks in making a bet with a vegetarian over my favorite burger." Nick grinned at her suspiciously.  
  
Sara's cheeks were a little pink. She did not like where the conversation was heading. The last thing she wanted to do at the moment was to admit why she'd bought him the burger and why she made the bet in the first place. "Can we change the subject?"  
  
Nick chuckled. "I didn't realize that talking about a simple Double Double Animal style was controversial." He winked at her.  
  
"Uh, do you think we can get going? Shift is going to start soon." Sara wanted to crawl under the table and hide.  
  
Nick grinned. "Ok." He picked up his chocolate shake and followed her out to her Denali. "Sara?"  
  
She turned around near the hood of the SUV. "Yeah?"  
  
Nick grinned at her. "Thanks for the burger."  
  
She smiled. "You're welcome."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow at her for a moment.  
  
"What?" Sara looked at him with a perplexed expression on her face.  
  
"Uh, you have ketchup." He reached over and brushed it off of her lip.  
  
Sara blushed. "Oh."  
  
Nick just grinned at her. "Sara?"  
  
"Uh, yeah?" She looked a little distracted.  
  
"Why did you buy me a burger?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
She looked a bit startled. "Uh, I." She thought about it for a moment and then looked him straight in the eye. "I wanted to test the waters."  
  
Nick raised his eyebrows. "Test the waters?"  
  
She nodded and nervously bit her lower lip.  
  
He grinned as he leaned over and softly brushed his lips against hers, caressing her cheek with his thumb.  
  
Shock was written all over Sara's face as Nick pulled away. She managed to stutter. "What was that?"  
  
"I was testing the waters." Nick replied with a grin.  
  
Sara's face registered a bit of disbelief. "Testing the waters?"  
  
He nodded and chuckled. "You know, I was trying to figure out how to ask you out."  
  
She grinned.  
  
"I just didn't know if you'd say yes." He continued with a smile.  
  
Sara nodded as she looked in his eyes. "Yes."  
  
~*~*~The End~*~*~  
  
Sorry, it's just a short and sweet little ficlet. Please read and review because I want to know what you think. :) 


End file.
